


Napping Turtleduck

by MistressofMimics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Kyoshi Novels - F.C. Yee
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Complete, Cute, F/F, Freckles, Headcanon, Napping, One Shot, Sleep, Turtleducks Are Cute, feeding the ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Rangi practices a new form beside the Turtleduck pond.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fierce and Feisty Femslash!





	Napping Turtleduck

Rangi tossed a turtleduckling a bit of bread. She glanced aside and smiled, Kyoshi had fallen asleep against the tree and a tiny turtleduckling had curled up in her robes. Some might have said that Kyoshi's tanned, broad face was plain, but she disagreed. She thought the freckles on Kyoshi's cheeks were both an adorable and distinguishing feature. With a soft sigh, she put down the bread and slid into Kyoshi's side. Kyoshi sleepily pulled her closer before the turtleduckling quacked softly. Just this once she'd take a nap, too. 

At least, if she wanted to practice this form later, she had the perfect name: Napping Turtleduck.


End file.
